Baking Is The Key
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Tsunayoshi knew something was missing the moment he became Decimo, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Only when his mother came with her food did he know. Not really though. Kazuhiko changed that. And he loved it. Oh and he also loved Kazuhiko!


**A/N: Hi how are ya? XD another Katekyo Hitman Reborn story with precious oc's. This will have Dominant Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Hibari, and Byakuran/ My OC you have been warned. Leave or venture now! My OC is an exception and will always be a sub, no matter how hard or baddass Kazuhiko thinks he is(which he is xd) This will probably be my only story ill post before ill update smutty one shots. The second chapter for my other khr is almost done. Will most likely be transporting my harry potter story since really no one is reading it. Ill give it three more chapters until it goes to ao3. Anywho Let's jump right into it! XD Watch Jay from the Kubz Scouts! Long as A/N...**

* * *

When Tsunayoshi Sawada became the Don of the Vongola there was something missing always. He couldn't put his finger on it no matter how hard he picked his brain. But when his mother finally visited he only then realized that it was the _baking_. Oh and the _sweets, oh the strawberry shortcakes and chocolate truffles_. Though this sweet obsession only got worse. And that was only the start of how he ended up with Kazuhiko.

* * *

Tsunayoshi and his guardians were taking a stroll in Florence. A breath of fresh air was just what they needed from mafia paperwork. At first Tsuna didn't think paperwork could get worse, but it did. Tsuna stopped walking when a beautiful aroma assaulted his nose. It smelled as if the god of food had gifted him with a golden apple pie, freshly picked from Zeus' Tree of course. Titling his head and following the scent, knowing his guardians were right behind him, he came to a halt in front of a shop.

 _Kara's Magical Desserts_

"Magical? Well the scent is definitely otherworldly, it smells better than Mama's cooking!" That was high praise since Nana's cooking was better than delicious and anything else you could think of. Opening the door he looked around. It seemed no one was there but the tables, chairs, counters, and dessert lists. Looking to his right he saw Gokudera seemed a little tense. "Tsunayoshi-" Oh god finally he called him by his first name withou- "-san" maybe not. " I think we should leave there might be a UMA lurking around."

Takeshi slung his arm around Gokudera. "I thought you were over UMA's Gokudera!" Gokudera scowled. "No one is ever over UMA's fucktard, they are real and you can't tell me other wise."

Tsuna knew a fight was about to break out; reaching his arm out his breath suddenly stopped as another hand- _sowarmsowarmsoperfect_ \- grabbed his. He looked down and saw the most breath taking sight. The room almost seemed to have lit a spot light on this one person.

There stood a short male(female!?) with thigh length silver hair which was tied up in a low pony tail, heart shaped face, soft pink lips, button nose and the most beautiful red eyes. Nothing at all like Kawahira's or Xanxus. They looked like everything red molded together, crystallized, then made into a new gem. Those red eyes looked up at him from underneath long eyelashes as a blush painted his face. Had he stared too long? He had most likely did.

His uniform, although plain, showed off his body to every inch and every curve. He was pretty sure bed sheets woul- bad thoughts Tsuna, stay away!

Looking away and to his guardians it looked like they thought the same thing because they all changed stance positions and had red across their faces. "Hello? It's been a while since someone found my shop you know. Only special people can!"

Oh he wanted that voice to scream his name so badly. These were all good healthy thoughts for a 19 year old like him. Perfectly healthy. But when the words finally came up to his brain he furrowed his eyebrows. _'Wait special people?'_

"Excuse me but what do you mean b-"

As soon as he was about to finish speaking a girl came out of the back. "Customers? Haven't had any in months." The girl who spoke had piercing yellow eyes that saw through his entire life within a couple seconds. She had hip length black hair and was also wearing the same uniform the other stranger had on. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a tattoo on her neck in Chinese, the symbol for 'protect'.

The sliver haired stranger smiled politely and led them down to their seats. Suddenly the whole area seemed to brighten up and seem more lively than before. "My name is Kazuhiko Kara and this is my sister Kiyoko Kara. We maintain this quiet and lovely place. What can I get for you?"

Tsuna still a bit shook up like his guardians blindly gave Kazuhiko answers. Kazuhiko bowed. "Right away sirs, your orders will be ready in two minutes or less!"

* * *

Hibari knew something wasn't right the moment he first came in. There was power lurking beneath the surface of these workers. It felt like Kazuhiko was the one who held most of it. He felt no flames, but at the same time _he felt them_. Hibari hated not knowing stuff. Hibird gave a small tweet still nestled in his hair. Seeing the waiter walk away was a big no no. Grabbing his hand and placing him in his lap he reached out his flames. The body in his lap tensed up and wriggled.

"Stop moving!" He growled. Kazuhiko laid pliant in his hold and allowed the cloud flames to reach out. It still didn't feel like flames. It felt like something he couldn't describe. Maybe home like the Omnivores but more.

And he wanted this _more_.

He almost felt drunk off of his scent. He almost went on a rage to when he was snatched out of his arms.

* * *

Kiyoko stomped up to the table full of new comers and snatched her brother out of the Cloud's hold. She knew he thought they felt weird. After all the other flame users they've met have told them too. Kiyoko gave a tight lipped smile. "Please no harassing the workers, we only have two as it is." Though the last part was mumbled.

Kiyoko saw the brown haired one apologize. "It's fine sir, just don't let it happen again."

Kiyoko thought for a moment. Were these the ones? If not it didn't hurt to hire them. "Why not work here then? We don't have enough people - _falsesofalsetheyhadmagictohelpthem_ \- and this place is pretty hard to maintain. I mean what's the harm?"

Yeah Kiyoko, what's the harm.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
